Definitely, Pokemon
by Twilight Smash
Summary: Ash tells his 10 year old daughter how he and his mother met. But along the way in the story she finds out about her fathers past loves and one he may still be in love with. Contains Poke, Advance, and Pearlshipping. Dissontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Definitely, Pokemon

Disclaimer: **(Dreams: Yes) (Reality: No). Since we live in reality I'm guessing that no I do not own Pokemon or Definitely, Maybe those are own by Nintendo and Universal Pictures respectably **

**Author Note: **Hello fanfiction world this is Twilight Smash again for those who know me but since this is my first Pokemon fic I'm pretty sure a lot on here do not know me yet then HI. Back to the point as you read from the disclaimer and probably see from the title that this is based of the movie Definitely, Maybe but as you can tell it will be Pokemon centered.

**Author Note 2: **Just for people who know the storyline of Definitely, Maybe where all but one of the girls names were changed the girls in this story all of there's names will be changed and all three girls names will begin with S to make it harder for you the reader to guess which girl is it. Ok I done on with the fic (Warning: Contains Poke, Advance, and Pearl shipping and rated T because I'm very paranoid)

**Definitely, Pokemon**

"Ponyta is unable to battle, the battle goes to Floatzel the winner is the Gladiator Master Ash" the ref called signaling the win for 32 year old Ash Ketchum.

_That's another win for me Ash thought while calling back his trusted Floatzel._ "Hey thanks Floatzel for another great battle" Ash said looking at his pokeball then lifting his head up to face the challenger "Hey Lucas you did a great job and I know you and your Pokemon have worked hard to get to this point so I hope we can have a rematch soon.

"Thank you for the battle Ash I learned a lot from it and I'll take you up on that offer for a rematch" Lucas said while extending his hand towards Ash and taking it to make a firm handshake.

After Lucas left Ash's secretary came up to him "Mr. Ketchum you have another match at-" but was cut off by Ash.

"Now you Ms. Rainer that I wasn't taking anymore challengers today because I have to pick up my daughter from school remember" Ash told her while walking to his office to get his jacket and car keys.

"But Mr. Ketchum what should I do about the challenger waiting?" Ms. Rainer asked looking at little panicked.

"Just tell he or she that I will battle him or her Monday, I am not taking any challenges this whole weekend" Ash called over his shoulder while running out of his Battle Coliseum.

"Ok Mr. Ketchum have a nice weekend." Ms. Rainer said going to take care of the situation knowing clearly that her boss wasn't going to take care of it.

_Wow I can't believe how much has changed throughout the years. I finally took Scott offer to become a Frontier Brain and after a year of building the Battle Coliseum and with me becoming the Gladiator Master. I still live in Pallet Town now in my mother's old home since she got married a few years after my daughter was born. Yes my daughter Ariel who was born two years after I gotten married- _Ash's train of thought was stopped when he pulled up to his daughter school seeing that there was a commotion.

As Ash was getting out of his car he was waved by one of the parents of his child class.

"Hey Ash did you here about the teachers deciding tell the children about Sex Ed" Jacob Parker said outrage while him and Ash walked inside of the school

"Aren't they a little young to learn about that?" Ash asked finally figuring out what the commotion was. (Ash isn't as dense as when he was younger oops I broke the 4th wall)

As they enter into the school they see children everywhere read many pamphlets about many subjects (I will not say what the pamphlets says because we're veering too much off topic so use your imaginations. Dang I keep breaking the 4th wall)

"Wow when they teach something at this school they get very thorough in teaching it" Ash said looking at the mayhem that was caused while looking for his daughter. Finally spotting her with a stare her mother is famous for.

"Dad we need to talk" Ariel said while walking past her father.

_Later at the Ketchum Household_

"Dad how did you and mom meet?" Ariel asked while petting Pikachu who was in her lap happily asleep.

"I thought I told you about how your mom I met" Ash said going around to the couch.

"I mean how did you decide that she was the one for you and don't tell me that you knew all your life that she was the one for you" Ariel fired backed.

"No I'll tell you when you're older when you can understand, now get ready for bed." Ash said

"But Dad-" Ariel was about to retort but was cut off by her Dad "No buts now go to bed" Ash said now with a stare that he was famous for not at least with his daughter.

_While in Ariel Room_

"Please Dad tell me the story" Ariel giving her famous pout that she inherited from her mother.

"Ok I will tell you the story but I have the right to change the girls and your mother names so you have to figure out who is your mother" Ash said smugly.

"Ok well that's make it more fun it like mystery love story" Ariel said getting comfortable with Pikachu snuggling with her.

"Okay the year was 2002"

I'm going to end it there and just a little tidbit the reason why the year will take place in 2002 when Ash starts off the story is because I wanted to started off when Ash is 15 and since Pokemon started in 1997 and he was 10 so his birthday would be in 1987.

Ok I hope you liked the first chapter of Definitely, Pokemon; I'm going to try and stick for the most part of the plot of _Definitely, Maybe_ with my own Pokemon twits.

Please read & review and check out the poll on my profile.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey this Twilight Smash **

**Just to reiterate this is not a chapter this is just a notice. I wanted to put up the second chapter up by Friday but plate has gotten suddenly full and I can't focus on writing the second chapter like I want and all the readers deserve to have chapters written to the best of my abilities but I can promise that the next chapter will be up by the 9th****. Just also want to add some little pieces of info about the story.**

**1. Ash is not married, he's divorced. I forgot to put that in the first chapter and reading one of the reviews made me look over the chapter again. (My Bad)**

**2. This will be either 4 or 5 chapters and each chapter will take place in a different time. 1****st**** chapter-The Present 2019 2****nd**** chapter- 2002, 3****rd**** chapter- 2004, 4****th**** chapter- 2007 and it will have the end in it or the end will be the 5****th**** chapter I haven't decided yet.**

**Thank you for bearing with me**

**Until next time ;) **


	3. 2002 FINALLY!

**Definitely, Pokemon **

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah a college freshman owns Pokemon and Definitely, Maybe; I wish we lived in a world like that. All I own is the girls' fictional names, Ash's daughter Ariel, and Cain Jenkins and any other OC that appear in here.

**Author Note: **Hello everyone this Twilight Smash again with what you all been waiting for Chapter 2, my plate has gotten much less full and I have more time to devote for this. This will be much more detailed I was doing a paper for my English class while doing the first chapter but like I said this will be much more detailed. So I'll stop my rambling now and now may I present Chapter 2.

And thank you gerbilftw, XemoXskaterX, Ashton Nauran, Kazama the shell bullet, and Poke-Digifan123 for the reviews and to XemoXskaterX and Ashton Nauran I will work more on the details and punctuation.

**Author Note 2: **One other little tidbit this is not canon to the series it takes place in an alternate universe, Ash haven't met the girls the way he did in the series. And another little warning that the characters will be way OOC because I'm trying to fit them into two different worlds so please bear with me.

"_P"-Present Ash telling the story_

"P"-Character Dialogue

**P-Ariel and Ash in the present talking**

_P-The characters reading the diary_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_The year was 2002 in the town of Pallet lived a young 15 year old trainer name Ash Ketchum, now Ash had just won the Sinnoh Championship and beat out his long time rival Paul and for his triumph his mother decided to throw him a party. Now Ash was madly in love with his childhood sweetheart and long time travel companion, let's call her-_

"**Serenity" Ariel yelled out**

"**Ok Serenity" Ash said**

"Serenity" the then 15 year old Ash yelled

"_Now Serenity was a beautiful 16 years old teenager with shoulder length orange hair. That night she was wearing a sleeveless yellow top with a hood, blue shorts, and red penny loafers. Now she usually wore her hair up in a side ponytail but as of late she decided to keep it out._

"Serenity" Ash yelled out again finally getting her attention

"Hey you I've been looking all over for you" Serenity said while giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Well it's a big place and I keep getting grabbed and being congratulated but I managed to escape to be with you" Ash said while bending down to kiss Serenity.

"_Now Ash and Serenity were the perfect couple except to figure out how Ash wound up marrying your mother you have to know that he had a very big dream._

"Now coming into the Stadium is Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum" Ash recited while in his bedroom mirror.

"**You wanted to be a Pokemon Master?" Ariel asked her father.**

"Ok Ash I understand that you want to be a Pokemon Master but what I don't understand is why you have to go to Goldenrod City to train under this guy, why not just find someone to train under in Kanto" Serenity asked while sitting on Ash's bed helping Ash pack.

"Ok name is Cain Jenkins and 's one of the only Pokemon Masters in the world and his training center is in Goldenrod" Ash said while throwing some his clothes in his suitcase.

"That right this guy is the real deal his is one of the top trainers in the world, what I can't believe is that your letting him go Serenity, I mean don't you know that Goldenrod girls are incredibly hot and they have no problem dating multiply guys" One of Ash's closest friend Gary said while Ash was closing the door on him.

"What if Gary's right?" Serenity said with a look of sadness on her face.

"Gary's not right, he's a player of course he's going to say that" Ash said.

"I'm just worried that you're going to change while you're in Goldenrod" Serenity said still having that sad look upon her face.

"Sometimes change is good" Ash stated while walking over to her.

Serenity now with an annoyed look on her face by Ash answer pulled out her mallet and hit him straight on the head.

"And sometimes change isn't good it's only good if we're changing together" Serenity said now putting her mallet away.

Ash now rubbing where he was hit at said "Ow you didn't need to hit me Serenity and to answer what you just stated is that we can change together, and besides I'm only going to be there for two months and we still have our plan"

"You know what else I can believe is that your risking leaving Serenity here with me" Gary stated coming back into the room but unfortunately for him Pikachu was listing to the conversation and was getting tried of Gary advice that to get rid of him he thunderbolted him.

"Ahh!" Gary said while running away from the angry Pikachu with Ash and Serenity sweatdrop.

"Wait a minute Ash I need you to give this to my friend Savannah when you get to Goldenrod, she the only person I know in Goldenrod" Serenity said while handing Ash a package.

"Savannah Marks?" Ash asks

"Yes that is her name" Serenity told him.

"Really?" Ash asked again not believing her that was the real name.

"Yes her real name is Savannah Marks, we meet back in summer camp where all the guys wanted her and you probably want her too" Serenity said with her annoyed look back on.

"Maybe it'll be better if you mail it to her; what is it anyway?" Ash asked nervously by two things 1) the look on Serenity face and 2) because he really didn't want to deliver a package to someone that his own girlfriend describe as someone that everyone wanted and that he would want too.

"It's really important and it's something that I should have given back to her a long time ago" Serenity told him, while the taxi driver was honking signaling that he was ready to go. Serenity kisses Ash one more time before saying "I love you Ash". Now letting him go to the taxi.

"**Sounds like to me Serenity would have made a pretty decent mother, but I have no idea if she my mom yet" Ariel said.**

"**And why not?" Present Ash asked his daughter.**

"**Because in every story the first girlfriend gets dumped so maybe Savannah is my mother" Ariel answered.**

"_I will never forget the day I arrived into Goldenrod City just the energy of the city, I knew that I would hit it big in this city and I was working with one of my role models, I knew that in just a little while that Mr. Jenkins would see my skills and I would be training right along with the master-_

"Ash Ketchum?" Someone yelled out.

"Oh here" Ash yelled back to get the person attention.

"Oh you're Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you I am Virgil Hanes, I am Mr. Jenkins right hand man; come along with me Ketchum" Virgil said motioning Ash to come with.

"I brought along my records of the numerous competitions I have been in and also the two championships I have won" Ash telling Virgil at the same time handing him the papers but Virgil handed the papers back to him.

"I can't wait to look over them but while you're up you can peruse over the Pokemon food order" Virgil told him as he was about to leave.

"Wait you want me to pick up food?" Ash asked confused

"Hey sometimes in our lives we have to be the one who picks up food and today that's you but hey we're still walking" Virgil said beginning to walk again. Ash looked at Pikachu with the look of confusion still on his face. Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders and motion Ash to keep following Virgil.

"Ok I need you to bring the food here by 10 or I'm dead and if I'm dead then you're dead and here" Virgil said while tossing something in the air.

"What is this?" Ash asked looking at the strange device.

"That's my friend is a pokenav its so I can keep in contact with you where ever and whenever, glad to have you aboard Ketchum" Virgil said then turn to walk away leaving Ash still with a dumbfound look on his face.

"_Well to say the least I wasn't living the dream like I thought I would be doing, the only thing I was doing was fetching food, grooming the center Pokemon, restocking the bathroom, and taking inventory of the pokeballs. Once when I had finished taking the inventory and was about to take them downstairs I realized that it was too many and I wound up on the floor with raining pokeballs and did I mention during a meeting Cain was having for a tournament that was coming up, that's when I gain the nickname pokeball boy"_

"**That's what your nickname was Dad?" Ariel asked on the verge of laughing.**

"**Yes that was my nickname, now can I get on with the story?" Ash annoyed and now regretting telling her about that name.**

"**Yeah go on" Ariel managed to say in the fits of giggles she was still having.**

"_Ok back to the story now where was I? Oh yeah well after that incidence my nickname had spread all over the building and I couldn't go anywhere without hearing it even to the breeders salon next-door but that's when I met the next girl to come into my life. I was sent over to the breeders to have some of the center rental Pokemon groomed and that's when I met her, she had long brown hair covered by a green bandana with a pokeball symbol on it, a red orange vest, with black bike shorts and red and white sneakers._

"Can I drop this three off for a groom now?" Ash asked the girl behind the counter.

"Just wait a minute" The bandana girl told him from over her shoulder.

"No now Cain is starting a lesson in an hour and needs them ready" Ash retorted back at her.

"Oh so your pokeball boy?" The girl asked.

"**Wait who's that you didn't tell me her name?" Ariel asked**

"**That would be Sage" Ash told her.**

"Yes I am the pokeball boy, or you can call me Mr. Fetch or what Lily the contest instructor calls me Ruby which if I'm not mistaken is a girl name" Ash said annoyed by Sage.

"Ok just the standard?" Sage asked

"Yes that would be it" Ash told her while she went to hand the pokeballs to the groomer. "So what made you want to learn under Cain?" Ash asked her.

"I didn't come here to learn under him this is just to gain some money and to learn so valuable Pokemon breeding tricks" Sage said with her back still turn from him.

"But you are a trainer right?" Ash asked still curious about her.

"No I'm a coordinator but why does everyone have to be a certain class?" Sage said final turning towards him.

"But each class does something different their all different things like a trainer mostly does gym battles while a coordinator does contests and a breeder deals with a Pokemon health" Ash told her trying to understand her meaning.

"I know but each one of those classes still do what the other two does, I just know that the ones your training under are just too much into the classes" Sage retorted

"I think you're wrong" Ash told her plainly.

"Oh really you need to tell me how that Pokemon Master is going to make a difference to people and Pokemon" Sage said clearly annoyed by his attitude.

"He'll make a difference he's a hero to many different trainers and coordinators and breeders, he's making it possible for young trainers' dreams to come true" Ash said trying to get through to Sage.

"I'm sorry but what ever you say not going to convince me" Sage just simply said.

"Ok I get it your no class" Ash said giving up.

"Shh everyone there's something about Cain coming on" One of the workers stated calling everyone attention to the TV that was in there. On the TV it stated that he had paid off some gym leaders for his badges when he was starting off as a trainer.

"Well yeah that's who I want as my hero" Sage mocked at Ash.

"Yeah thank you this has been fun" Ash said sarcastically getting ready to leave.

"Ok bye pokeball boy" Sage said cheerfully

"Bye counter girl" Ash said leaving the counter.

"_Those reports keep replaying all over the news so me and some of my co-workers decide to take some steam off from the craziness. Two of my co-workers who became two good friends of mine, the first was Morrison a burly guy who reminds me of my self, he's loud but has a kind heart the other just as loud as Morrison was Casey, she had purple hair and was a die hard baseball fan but also like Morrison she had a good heart. During the outing I decided to call Serenity to she how she doing._

"Hello?" Serenity asked into the receiver.

"Hey, it's me Serenity" Ash said trying to talk over the noise. Then Morrison and Casey figuring out who Ash was talking to decided to mess with him.

"Is that Serenity?" Casey asked knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi Serenity!" Both Morrison and Casey said at the same time.

"Who is that?" Serenity asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Those are just to idiots who I train with mocking me because they don't have someone like you to call" Ash said to Serenity, Morrison, and Casey.

"Aww spoil sport spoils sport" Morrison and Casey said while walking away still mocking him.

"Its sounds like a great big party" Serenity said thinking that her boyfriend has gains some crazy friends.

"Their just having a little fun but yeah its fun, you should come you would love Goldenrod; the people, energy-

"Wait did you say the energy? You're never coming back I knew that this would happen" Serenity said with clear sadness in her voice.

"No, no I just want you come for a visit I'm not staying forever" Ash said trying to calm her nerves.

"You're right I mean all of your family here I'm just being paranoid I'm sorry. Oh hey did you get a chance to call Savannah yet?" Serenity asked after calming herself down.

"I did but I had to leave a message but she didn't get back to me. Hey are you ok you sound down. Ash asked her after answering her question.

"Yeah I'm ok just a little lonely without you here" Serenity said into the phone.

"Yeah me too" Ash said while watching one of his co-workers.

"_While staying in Goldenrod the local Pokemon center gave us rooms to stay in for our duration there, after the party I decided to go back to my room that I sharing with Morrison, he hadn't come up yet and in the quietness in the room I was getting curious of the package trying to decide if I should open it that was when Morrison came in."_

"Hey man what are you still doing up?" Morrison asked but then looked at the package in Ash's hands answered his question. "I don't get it why not just open your just dying to know what it is in it, I mean have to be something good especially with a name like Savannah Marks" Morrison still pushing me to open it.

"I don't know if I should…Yeah it wouldn't hurt to read a page" Ash said while opening the package.

"Thank you finally" Morrison cried happily. To Ash's surprise a diary was in the package.

"It's a diary" Ash said mildly stunned.

"Oh yes!" Morrison cried out while trying to take the diary from Ash.

"No we can't read it it's invaded of privacy" Ash said keeping the diary out of reach.

"_After about a minute I finally gave in and started reading it."_

_The boys' cabin is just cross from the lake and could see us from the windows. The nights at the camp are hot and muggy so most stay outside wearing shorter outfits then we would wear if we were with our parents, knowing that the boys could see us, but some of us are bold. My new friend Serenity excited and embarrassed by it only waiting to see what I would do. _

"Why in the world did you stop reading it's just getting to the good part" Morrison said while taking the book from Ash. Ash a little stunned by what he was reading didn't try to take the book back.

_It is the last night at camp and Serenity and I are the only ones life at the girls cabin, during the day the last two boys came over to us and ask us to go skinny dipping with later on that night. We say yes, when it came around the time we said we meet them, Serenity and I came to the lake to see both boys are there already in the lake. Serenity looks at me and I nod to her to get ready-_

"Ok I have a pretty good idea let's go to sleep now" Ash said snatching the book back from Morrison.

"Hey why are you taking back it was just getting to the good part?" Morrison asked now disappointed but figured out why Ash wanted to stop reading. "Wait is that you're Serenity? Wow I never knew that a girl name Serenity would be so bold" Morrison said.

"Goodnight Morrison" Ash said now annoyed about what he read.

"_So after a little late night reading of the diary which I'm not proud of the next morning I headed off to Savannah place but was surprised to see who the door._

"Who is it?" A man voice coming from behind the door.

"Uh its Ash Ketchum I called earlier I'm hear to drop something off for Savannah" Ash said surprised to her a man's voice.

"Oh yeah" The man said while opening the door. Standing there was a man that looked like he was in his mid-20s with a fiery red afro, a yellow polo shirt open at the neck, black pants with suspenders hanging, and black sandals looking like he just woke up.

"Come in please Savannah said to hang tight she'll be back, oh lock the door behind you" The afro man said.

"Are you Savannah brother?" Ash asked curiously wondering who he is.

"Yeah I'm her brother" The man said with a sly grin on his face while turning around to go to the other room. Then coming back with two glasses and a bottle with a strange liquid inside. "Drink it's my special brew fade with a shot of may fiery Pokemon flamethrower" The man said

"Ok" Ash said not realizing that it was alcohol in the bottle. He was less dense then he when he was young but that doesn't mean that all of his denseness is gone and with Pikachu at his room at the Pokemon center he had no one to stop him from doing something stupid. After the second glass Ash was knocked out.

"**Wait Dad you drank at 15?" Ariel said highly upset hearing her father actions.**

"**I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed" Present Ash said embarrassed that he told his daughter that little part he wanted to keep secret. "Well back to the story" Ash trying to get the subject off of that.**

"_Well when I woke up I was staring in to a sapphire eyed girl, she had navy blue hair covered by a white hat, a black mini dress with a white undershirt and ends with a pink skirt, and pink boots on her legs._

"Hey wake up" The girl Ash had guessed was Savannah.

"What huh?" Ash still trying to shake the drowsiness out of him.

"Mr. What huh do you want some water to wake up and some aspirin?" Savannah asked.

"Yes please" Ash said now noticing the huge headache he had.

"I see my boyfriend got you to drink that concoction of his" Savannah said while going into the kitchen.

"What he's your boyfriend; he's not your brother?" Ash asked a little shocked.

"So that's what he told you, he's an old family friend that staying with my family for awhile" Savannah said while cleaning up. "What else did he say?" Savannah asked.

"He said that I need to be a real trainer and not the wimp of a trainer I've been" Ash said continuing to sip his water.

"Wow that must have been enlightens experience" Savannah said with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah that wouldn't be the word I would use. Oh yeah I have something for you from Serenity" Ash said giving her the package.

"I haven't seen Serenity in over 2 years. How is she?" Savannah asked.

"She doing fine we been dating for awhile now" Ash telling her and looking uncomfortable. Savannah not notching Ash look on his face open the package and sees her old diary.

"Wow I haven't seen this in awhile" Savannah said then notching the smug on the paper then sees Ash's face figures out he must have open it. "Did you read this?"

"No of course not" Ash said but then sees that Savannah wasn't buying it so decides just to tell the truth. "I read about two pages especially about you and Serenity skinny dipping with the boys" Ash said.

"Oh really maybe you should keep it since-

"I don't need it you can keep it I was just curious, and might I say you're a talented writer" Ash said rambling. Savannah was about to talk but was cut off by a yawn from the couch.

"Hey Flint wake up. Are you going to join us but in the world of the living?" Savannah asked while shaking the man now known as Flint seeing if he would wake up. Ash now realizing who the man is now when Savannah said his name.

"That's Flint the Fire Pokemon expert, he's is one of the most famous fire trainers in the world and is part of the Sinnoh Elite Four. You said he's your boyfriend, do you mean you two do boyfriend-girlfriend things?" Ash asked naively.

"If you mean we go out and kiss and things of that nature then yes" Savannah answer now seated next to the sleeping Flint. "Why do you see something wrong with that" Savannah now asking Ash with a questioning look on her face.

"No I'm not questioning it I can see that you're a very pretty, talented, sophistic 14 year old young women and it only would take a real trainer to be with you" Ash retorted to her question.

"Yes that's very true unless you're the competitive type" Savannah said with a smug look then seeing that the comment went straight over Ash's head.

"Well it was nice to meet you Savannah but have to be going" Ash told her while grabbing his coat.

"Yeah same here" said Savannah at the same time. When at the door Ash was getting ready to say something but was stop when seeing him and Savannah kissing.

"I'm sorry but Flint said never let an opportunity go by and I just saw this opportunity" Savannah said after ending the kiss leaving Ash with a dumbfound look on his face. "We should all get together one day for dinner" Savannah said while waving Ash goodbye.

"**Dad I can't believe you, you drank and kissed a girl who wasn't your girlfriend" Ariel said looking at her father shamefully.**

"**I know it was bad and for the record I didn't know it was alcohol and as for the kiss I didn't kiss her she kissed me" Ash told her while in his mind regretting telling her the story.**

"**Whatever you say dad, just get on with the story" Ariel said clearly not believing her father about his previous actions. Ash knowing his daughter didn't believe him decided that he should just continue with the story knowing his daughter temper is just as bad as her mother's.**

"_Ok were was I oh yes, well after the kiss with Savannah debacle I decided that I should just keep that to myself because I wasn't letting anything get in the way of my relationship with Serenity. As for making my way to my dream it was going slowly but surly. I had just moved up to actual battle training when my first real shot came to prove I was master material._

"Hey where's Ketchum at?" Virgil asked the training center occupants'. One of the junior trainers pointed to Ash in the corner on his lunch break. "Hey Ketchum, your from Pallet Town right?" Virgil asked Ash.

"Yeah I am" Ash said after swallowing his food because he almost choked trying to answer the first time.

"Well it time to show your skills there's a bus load of people from Pallet outside trying to decided if they want to join, I need you to battle them and show how training here does the difference" Virgil said looking desperate.

"I get to battle; against people from my on town of course I'll do it you don't have to ask me twice!" Ash said practically screaming.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes. Just get ready and head to the battlefield" Virgil said ushering Ash out. 10 minutes letter Ash was raring to go. He was ready to show his stuff.

"Ok Ketchum all you have to is beat the top ten trainers in this group in 1 one on one battles that's all" Virgil told him before the first battle began.

"Ok got it Virgil" Ash said getting his battle stance ready.

(Do not expect battle screens I am bad at writing them)

"Charzard is unable to battle the winner is Buizel, the victor of his tenth battle is Ash Ketchum" The ref said pronouncing Ash as the winner.

"YES!" Ash yelled excited while the center was congratulating him on his victories.

"Three cheers for Pokeball Guy" One of the trainers yelled out causing for everyone to cheer Pokeball Guy.

"_I was walking on air; I was finally being respected at the center and was able to draw in more trainers into the center. One night I decided to head to a store for a Pepsi and while I was in there I saw a familiar face"_

"One 20oz Tepsi please" Ash asked the man behind the counter.

"$1.45" The sales person told him.

"What?! That's high" Ash said not believing the sales person.

"New tax so the prices are higher" The salesman said simply not really caring. At the same time Sage came into the store.

"One 20oz Tepsi max please" Sage asked the salesman.

"$ 1.55" Told her while she was getting out her money.

"Wait your going to buy a $1.55 soda?" Ash asked Sage not believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah I am because it doesn't have sugar or caffeine in it" Sage told him while paying for her soda.

"So basically you're saying that's a healthy soda?" Ask Ash.

"It's something like that" Sage said simply.

"So if you don't mind me asking; should yours cost less then mine because it's healthier and contains fewer ingredients" Said Ash.

"Yours contains sugar in it which makes you finish it fast and even more thirsty and so at the end of the day you're actually spending more then I am" Sage retorted back at him.

"Oh really I think you only want it for the colorful logo on it" Ash said snickering at his funny well (at least to him) response.

"Ok how about a bet, for $20 dollars we'll see who finishes off their soda last" Sage said smugly.

"Alright this is the easiest $20 dollars I have ever made" Ash said leading her out of the store.

"Ok we both have to take normal swigs not go all slow and we have to drink at the same time for the same amount of time" Sage said now outside the story.

"Ok deal" Ash agreed. Both started drinking while it started to rain.

"Hey you know what today's my birthday" Sage said during their competition.

"Oh and why are you here instead of celebrating with a night on the town?" Ash asked before taking another swig of his Tepsi. Her Glaceon and Pikachu wondering the same thing. Sage paused for a second to drink before answering him.

"Well my boyfriend Brendan was suppose to take me out to dinner then to a party but he was issued a challenge at the last minute and of course he took it" Sage said looking away from him for a moment. "I think he's more interested in being a gym leader then being my boyfriend" Sage said sadly while she and Ash took another sip of soda.

"Man that's messed up ditching you on your birthday, I get trying to be a gym leader but to leave your girlfriend on her birthday is just sad; oh by the way Happy Birthday" Ash told her simply.

"Thank you and look who almost done with their soda" Sage said with a superior over Ash. Seeing that he was about to reach into his pocket but was stop by Sage. "No you don't have to pay it to me just the fact that I'm right is satisfaction to me" She said.

"Well I never break a deal so instead of paying you the money since you don't want it I'll take you that party you wanted to go to" Ash said putting his wallet back into his pocket.

"Ok deal, I need to go anyway a lot of coordinators I know will be there and it wouldn't look go if I don't show up" Sage said.

"_So I went to this party with her which was really different then any trainer party I have ever been to but having someone I know there really helped. While there Sage and I started talking about my life back in Pallet then slow lead to a conversation about Serenity._

"So is Serenity you're childhood sweetheart?" Sage asked when they reach the roof of the building the party was being held at. Pikachu and Glaceon had run off when spotting some other Pokemon.

"Well yes we started dating when I was 13 and she was 14 but we've know each other since I was 10" Ash told her.

"Aww that's so sweet that you two been dating so long. So if you love her why not give her a pre-engagement ring or something like that to show you're in this for the long haul?" Sage asked him. Then seeing Ash pull something out of his pocket.

"What makes you think I'm not" Ash said now having a ring with a sapphire shape heart in the middle.

"No way!" Sage said not believing what she was seeing.

"**No way!" Ariel said at the same time Sage said the same thing not believing what she was hearing.**

"I'm going to give it to her tomorrow, I have it all planed out I'm going to take her to one of those fancy restaurants where you have to be dressed up because she likes those kinds of places and as you can tell I don't" Ash said flatly.

"Wow that's incredibly romantic; I wouldn't believe you to be the romantic type. So what are you going to say to her when you give it to her?" Sage asked still looking at the ring.

"Well I don't know yet, what I was going to do is just ask her to accept my pre engagement" Ash said simply.

"What no you can't do that its like you don't really mean it if you say it like that like if your asking her about the weather" Sage said angrily. "Now I want you to practice with me on what you're going to say, pretend I'm Serenity and say why you want her to accept this" Sage said still angry and clearly making Ash angry as well because the way she was talking to him made him feel like an idiot.

"Ok you want to know why I'm doing this because I see no on else but you no other girl exist but you, I think about you when I first wake up and when I'm about to go to sleep, no matter what you're always on my mind and I want to have a future with no one else that's why I want you to accept this ring so we can have that future together one day" Ash said trying to calm himself down after saying all that.

"Wow now that's the right way to do it definitely there's hope for you yet." Sage said after Ash had finished. "Hey can you walk me home?" Sage asked with Ash nodding yes.

"_So I walked her home and on the way we stilled talked about our hometowns, our dreams and hopes, what we wanted to be and we got to her place she invited me in for a cup of tea and inside I stumbled on a interesting fact about her._

"Hey Sage why do you have so many books about Pokemon legends and myths?" Ash asked while Sage was making the tea.

"Well when I was nine I wanted a glass figurine of a Dragonair but instead my dad gave me a book about the legendary birds and he wrote this beautiful quote for me inside but at nine I couldn't care less but tragedy struck just a month later that my dad got in the way of a Giga Impact attack while trying to protect his Pokemon and didn't make it and after I started my journey my mom moved and the book was sold off by accident so ever time I pass a bookstore that sells second hand books I try to look for the one my dad gave me" Sage said sadly while handing Ash his tea then sitting down with him.

"I am so sorry for your lost" Ash said with remorse evident in his voice but still had a question on his mind and just decided to ask it.

"So why do you have so many copies of Pokemon mythology books?" Asked Ash.

"Well all these have messages in them too and their all inspirationally and all of them inspire me" Sage answered looking at him. "You know what's really cool; that we can just sit and talk without worrying about flirting or how we look or nonsense like that" Sage said with Ash nodding in agreement both looking at each other then as quick as lightning both started kissing with unbridle passion. But as quick as it started they pulled apart realizing what they were doing.

"Ok I think its time for me to go let's go Pikachu" Said Ash as he and Pikachu left Sage's place.

"**Dad you kissed another girl while you were still in your relationship with Serenity!" Ariel said almost yelling clearly disappointed in her father.**

"**I know it was bad and I shouldn't have done it but this was the past and after leaving Sage's place I was kicking myself for my stupid mistake.**

"**Whatever just continue with the story Dad" Ariel said still with disappointment for her dad.**

"_So like I said I was kicking myself and at the same time Pikachu was fussing me out for what I did, not believing what I did I walked around the city until morning broke and walked back to my place at the Pokemon Center but going through the doors I saw Serenity getting in the elevator coming up to see me so I decided to run up the stairs to try and beat her luckily all the traveling I did over the years helped me climb those stairs without really getting tired so when I reach my room and went inside I thought I was home free was I mistaken"_

"Hey Ash why are you panting so much" Said a voice that Ash recognized so much.

"Hey Serenity I didn't see you I was just getting some exercise by running up the stairs like you know a trainer has to stay fit as much as the Pokemon do" Ash said nervously hoping that she'll believe him.

"Yeah I you're roommate Morrison was just here and said you went out for a little while for some fresh air" serenity said while going over to hug Ash with Ash responding with a quick but passionate kiss.

"That's weird your kiss tastes different not bad but just different" Serenity said after the two pulled apart.

"Wow that's weird maybe it's the food or the water here of the air" Ash said trying get the look of guilty off his face.

"Yeah maybe that's it" Serenity said shrugging it off. "Hey do you mind if we take a walk I want to talk about something" Serenity asked him while getting up.

"Yeah sure" Ash said leading her out the door.

"_Well we decided to walk around the park and I decided that it would be best to asked her now but I was shocked about what she told me"_

"Hey did I ever tell you the story when my dad knew my mom was the only one for him" Ash said trying to break the silence that was forming between them.

"No you haven't" Serenity said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well early in the day my dad received a letter from an old sweetheart of his saying that's she wanted to get back together with him and to meet her at the train station, my dad thought I could run away now and be a happy man but then he saw my mom gardening outside her house and knew that his happiness was there" Ash said stopping and turned towards Serenity.

"Ok am I the old flame or your mom?" Serenity asked getting worried about what he was going to do. But instead of answering her verbally he pulled the ring out.

"I know where my happiness is just like my dad did" Ash said while getting on his knee with Serenity trying to stop him but Ash keep going until Serenity pulled out her mallet and hit Ash on the head finally getting his attention.

"Ash listen I've been going out with Gary!" Serenity yelled while Ash was left with his mouth gaping open.

"What?! You've been going out with Gary since I've been gone" Ash said while getting up not believing what he just heard.

"Yes I know it was wrong and cowardly but I think in a way this was me telling you that we need to stop seeing each other and I know that's it was the wrong way to do it but you have all these big dreams and I don't see me apart of it so this is good bye Ash" Serenity said about to get up but was grabbed by Ash.

"So this is it you're going to throw away all of our history together and our future" Ash said angrily.

"I know but your going to be alright without Mr. Ketchum you have all these dreams and I know their going to come true" Serenity said on the verge of crying and walked off leaving Ash broken hearted.

"**Wow that's so sad I'm so sorry dad" Ariel said truly feeling for her father.**

"**Yeah it is" Ash said with a hint of sadness in his voice.**

"_Well it was the annually party at the center but as you could tell I wasn't in the mood for celebrating but at the party I did see a familiar face"_

"Hey there sour puss feeling down" Sage said keeping her distance but trying to get his spirits up.

"Hey there Sage you don't have to stay away from me" Ash said sadly. Sage sighing with relief and coming closer to Ash.

"So why are you so sad then?" Sage said truly worrying for her friend.

"Well if you want to know I found out that may now ex girlfriend going out with my ex best friend" Ash said surly.

"Oh I am so sorry but hey don't let it get you down there's a lot of Goldeens in the sea" Sage said while giving him a slight hug.

"Your right but right now I just want to concentrate on my dream" Ash said cheering up somewhat.

"_After that Sage broke up with her boyfriend and decided to start traveling around the world, we made sure to keep in contact with each other and even though we were separated from each other from half the world we became best friends._

"**So that's the end of Serenity and so my mom may be Sage or Savannah but I think I'm getting close" Ariel said crossing of Serenity name off her little list she had. "So what happen next?" Ariel asked.**

"**Well now we jump to 2004" Ash said.**

* * *

Finally I'm done with the second chapter it took me so long to write it. If I write another chapter fic the chapters are going to be shorter. I think it turned out good it probably could be better.

If you got to the end of the fic please review and I'm going to try and get the third chapter up quicker.

Until next time ;)


End file.
